Hockey Pucks and Ice Skates
by c0raline
Summary: The Toronto Ice Hounds star Campell Saunders had girls falling at his feet. But before Miss Maya Matlin, one other girl had stolen his heart. A story of Cam's life before the Ice Hounds went to Degrassi.
1. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Sadly.**

"Baker passes the puck to Saunders, Saunders makes his way down the line. He shoots, and GOAL!"

The voice echo's around the Toronto Ice Hound's skating rink. One side of the bleachers went wild, a sea of red and black cheering. The team on the ice lifted number thirteen in the air, the one and only Campbell Saunders, who shot the winning goal.

The stands chanted loudly, "Saunders! Saunders! Saunders!"

Cam laughed as his team set him down, and a girl ran up to him. A small brunette, waves bouncing down her back as she ran onto the ice and into his arms. He smiled, "Brooklyn! Did you see that?"

Brooklyn laughed, her legs locked around his waist, "Of course! All of Canada saw it Cam!" she smiled and leaned forward, her lips inches from his.

"_Good morning Alberta! Glad to see all you youngsters up bright and early this crisp day-"_

Campbell Saunders rolled over in his bed, his hand snapping the snooze button on his alarm clock, "Always right before the kiss," he grumbled in his early morning voice. He sat up and glanced around his room. Pictures of him and his team, ribbons, trophies, and a poster of Mila Kunis plastered his walls. He stood and groggily made his way down stairs.

"Glad to see you up Campbell Soup!" his little sister ran past him down the hallway, bumping hips with him. She turned to smirk before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Cam watched the door slam in his face before registering what happened. He sighed and beat on the door, "Carmen you little brat! Open this door!"

Carmen giggled from the other side of the door, turning on the shower, "You can't rush perfection!" she yelled.

"Ugh!" Cam sighed and gave up, making his way down the stairs, the smell of bacon tempting him.

"Good morning Cammy!"

Cam grinned at his younger brother, positioned in front of the television set. "Hey Casper," he picked the young boy up, smiling at him. "Guess who's playing today?"

The four year old grinned, "The Ice Hounds!" he threw his hands up in excitement, smiling at his older brother.

"Of course! And who's going to win?"

"We are!"

Cam chuckled, "That's right," he sat the kid back in front of the screen, leaving him to watch Mickey Mouse in peace. "Ma!" he called as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a few strips of the still sizzling meat, "I'm going to the rink early to practice!"

His mother smiled from the kitchen table, "Just be careful Campbell, I don't want you hurt," she kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," he grabbed his Ice Hounds jacket before disappearing outside. Now Cam normally wasn't one to lie to his mom, but when it came to girls.. He didn't want her to know. The real reason he was going to the rink early was Miss Brooklyn Chambers. The girl taught and ice skating class on Saturdays and Cam was always there for the show.

Like now, as he entered the Ice Hounds signature rink. The words of Mulan's I'll Make a Man Out Of You played over the speakers. Cam made his way down the bleachers, surprised to see that only one person was on the ice, not the normal spree of young girls. He watched the girl do twist, turns, and jumps on the ice until the music ended. He applauded her, smiling. "That was really great."

The girl smiled, skating up to the box, "Thanks Saunders," she grinned. "Always a pleasure to see you," she smirked.

Cam looked down into the girls grey eyes, smiling with realization, "Brooklyn, don't you have some kids to teach?"

She grinned, taking her place on the bleachers beside him, "Don't you have some jocks to entertain?" she questioned with a smile.

He laughed, "Point taken."

"Don't you guys have a game tonight?" she unlaced her skates, watching them drop to the bleacher floor.

Cam nodded, "Yeah, in our hometown for once."

"Too bad I don't have tickets," Brooklyn's hands reached up to the twisted bun her hair was in, letting the brown curls drop below her waist.

Cam blames the intoxicating sent of her strawberry shampoo for the words that left his mouth, "Don't worry about it, I can get you in." he smiled slightly.

"Oh really! Thanks Cam!" she smiled, making her dimples show. Her eyes trailed to the door behind Cam, watching as the other Ice Hounds entered. "I guess I'll go now, I'll see you tonight," she stood.

Cam shook his head, grabbing her arm, "No stay, watch us practice," he smiled, "Come on. It'll be fu-un," he said in a sing-song voice. He'd give anything for the girl who had been haunting his dreams to seem him pre-action.

She sighed, sitting back on the bleachers, "Just, tell the jock squad to go easy on me okay? I can't stand them," she shook her head, grabbing a bag of potato chips from the purple bag below her, "Want one," she held the bag out to Cam.

"Alright, be careful up here now," he smiled softly, grabbing a chip from the bag before running out on the ice. "Hey guys!"

"Cam, my man!" Dallas swung his arm around the young boy, "I see your getting along well with the ladies," he gave a smirk up at Brooklyn, who just rolled her eyes at him.

"Nah man, Brooklyn.. She's different," Cam just shrugged, looking up at the girl who was now mouthing along to lyrics from her iPod.

"Whatever you say man," Dallas chuckled, as he and the team made their way into the locker room.

Everyone changed into their uniforms and skates, "Alright guys, we've got a big game tonight, so lets ball!" Dallas smirked, grabbing his stick and making his way out onto the ice.

As the team did was up drills to Wiz Khalifa's Work Hard, Cam found himself glancing up at Brooklyn, who gave him encouraging smiles.

Smack!

Owen's hockey stick swung back and smacked Cam right in the middle of his forehead. The team erupted into laughter as Cam held his forehead, "Yeah, thanks for the words of comfort you guys," he rolled his eyes at the headache now forming.

"You okay Cam?" Brooklyn was now at his side grimacing like the stick had hit her, "It sounded like it hurt."

Luke coughed, "Nowhoresonthecourt," he mumbled between coughs.

The team began laughing harder at Luke. Brooklyn's eyes got big as she processed what he said. She glared and make her way back to the bleachers.

"Guys! Chambers is a really nice girl, stop being dicks," Cam defended the girl. Sometimes he hated his team. They were ignorant to anyone's feelings but they're own. He glanced over his shoulder to see Brooklyn smiling at him.

Cam defends, and he's one step closer to scoring.

**A/N: So Degrassi Wikia said Cam was from ''out of town'' said I figured he was still from Canada. So, he's from Alberta. The Ice Hounds still don't go to Degrassi- with the exception of Owen. So yeah.**


	2. Getcha head in the game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, If I did Cam and Maya would live happily ever after in their matching clover undies. .. Sorry.**

"Why can't hockey teams get cheerleaders, cause I would like to see that little thing in a short skirt," Dallas eyed a blonde girl as she passed by him.

Luke sighed, "That, my friend, is the one thing that sucks about being a hockey player."

The hockey team sat in the home bleachers, stuffing their faces with nachos, fries, and other greasy food from the rinks concession stand. The game was seconds from starting, yet the opposing team hadn't made an appearance yet.

Cam stayed silent during this conversation, paying more attention to the chili cheese fries he had in his lap. He wasn't even aware that the attention had been focused on him until Ari tossed a napkin at him. He glared at Ari before looking at the rest of his team mates, "What?"

"I asked you a question but you were to focused on eye fucking those fries to notice," Dallas laughed, causing the rest of the team to join in.

"I wasn't eye fucking the fries," Cam rolled his eyes, "What was the question?" he grumbled, looking everywhere but at his team.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "I said, wouldn't it be nice to see that ice queen of yours out there dancing?"

Cam didn't answer, but found Brooklyn sitting on the bleachers with his family. He smiled before realizing- wait Brooklyn was sitting with his family. That's not acceptable!

But there she sat anyways, changed from her skate costume into jeans and a Toronto Ice Hounds jersey. She turned to whisper something to Carmen and Cam realized that she wasn't wearing just any jersey- but the one with number thirteen plastered on the back and Saunders written clear as day.

"Uh, guys? I'm going to go talk to my dad about.. Something," he stood, "I'll be back in time for the game," he added, to save Dallas the sarcastic comment. Before anyone could protest he was walking up the bleachers and towards his family.

"Hi Campbell Soup!" Carmen was the first to notice his appearance, a smirk on her face.

His mother glanced up from Casper and smiled, "Hi Cam baby. You never told us you had such beautiful girlfriend," she gushed smiling at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked up at Cam, her eyes getting wide, "Oh I'm not-"

"She's not-" I started.

"We're not."

"Oh," his mother stated, almost like she was disappointed in Cam. Here was a beautiful girl, whom he obviously knew well, and he hadn't asked her out yet.

Cam bit his bottom lip and glanced at the ground, "Uhm, Brooklyn? Can I talk to you?"

She stood, carefully making her way past people. "Yeah?" she asked, leaning against the wall behind them, "Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for the game?"

He chuckled, "Well I was, but I couldn't help but notice that someone was wearing my jersey," he smiled, his hand on the wall beside her, blocking his families view.

"Yeah, try about half the whole girls in the stadium," she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't looking at them though."

"Lucky me."

And she leaned forward, and Cam got closer to the moment he was finally waiting for, their lips just seconds from colliding.

"SAUNDERS! Game starts in five!"

Cam sighed and leaned back, glancing over his shoulder at Dallas, "Alright," he rolled his eyes and gave a weak smile to Brooklyn, "I'll see you after the game?"

"Play good," she whispered, kissing his cheek softly before making her way back through the bleachers.

Cam watched her walk back, smiling to himself before walking down to Dallas.

"Saunders, no more distractions. If you want to win this you've got to be focused. That goes for the rest of you. This is our final game of the season, so lets make it count." Dallas held his hand out in the middle, the rest of the team following suit, "ICE HOUNDS!" the team shouted before pumping their fist in the air dramatically.

The team was then split up on the ice, Cam was set to go in on the fourth inning. Dallas, Luke, and Owen were in the whole game. As always. Truthfully, Cam didn't mind sitting on the bench for a few innings. He just hated the three jarhead team members always got the spotlight. By the time the fourth inning came around the Ice Hounds were down by two.

"Saunders, get in here!"

On the ice, the game plan was set. Luke would get the puck and pass it to Owen, who would fake it to Ari but pass it to Cam instead. Cam would then race down what was left of the ice before shooting it to Dallas. Then, swish, nothing but the net. Basically, they'd try all they could to get that clock to run out.

The puck up in the air and smack, right to the ice. The stands were screaming. One side covered in red and black cheering for the Ice Hounds, the other side a clash of blue and purple screaming for the Iceland Seals. But in the end it was Luke who sent the puck soaring down the ice, blocking anyone and everyone who got in his way before passing the puck to Owen.

Now Owens an intimidating guy, so when he got near anyone, they back down instantly. The puck was then faked towards Ari and smacked down the ice at Cam. Cam raced down, hearing nothing but his skates slicing the ice underneath him, the water vaporizing at his touch. He chuckled, as a guy tried to steal the puck from him. Not a chance. He smack the puck with the hockey stick, sending it spiraling towards Dallas.

_Ten seconds._

Dallas went to shoot but he was block. There was no way her could make it in.

_Nine_.

He glanced around, trying to find a way in the net but there was no way.

_Eight_.

His eyes went over the ice, finding Saunders closest to the net.

_Seven_.

"Cam! Catch!"

_Six_.

The puck came soaring back to Cam.

_Five_.

Cam stood dumbfounded, what was he supposed to do?

_Four_.

"CAM HIT THE PUCK!"

_Three_.

Cam finally registered that he had to make the winning goal. Not Dallas, but him.

_Two_.

Bam, the wooden stick hit the plastic circle hard.

_One_.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" Luke was yelling, the whole team coming together for a group hug. Dallas was dancing, everyone was screaming. Cam couldn't hear his own thoughts at the excitement. His team, had won the championships and he- he had made the winning goal!

The championship trophy was brought out and handed to the team, it was passed back in forth between screaming members. They'd done it. The Toronto Ice Hounds, a team of high school boys, had won the championship hockey game.

"Campbell, baby, we're so proud of you!''

It was his mom and dad, hugging him tightly. His mom peppering his face with kisses. His dad saying how good it must feel to be a champion. Casper giggling like an idiot at something he couldn't comprehend yet. A sarcastic comment from Carmen, but a hug afterwards. And there she was.

She was just in her tank-top and jeans now, and her hair was pulled up in the highest ponytail. Her smile, it lit up his world like nobody else's. She blushed and looked down, "I was screaming and yelling so much I kind of lost the jersey," she bit her lip on a giggle. "I hope that's okay?"

"Come here," he smiled as she walked towards him. He put his hands on her waist, "Brooklyn, you're beautiful," that was all he said. He slid off his own jersey, now in just a white tee. He slid it over her head and smirked.

She shook her head with a small smile, "I'll never understand you, Campbell Saunders."

"Maybe you don't have to."

And with that, their lips collided together, and sparks flew on that ice.

**A/N: So here is chapter two. The next chapter is where Degrassi characters get brought in and some drama will ensue. It was all I could to not have the Ice Hounds break out into 'Getcha Head in the Game' in this.**


	3. Lips Like Sugar

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Degrassi. Maybe someday!**

Their hearts raced as their lips pressed back and forth against each others. His hands resting on her waist softly, her hands tangled in his hair.

Campbell's thoughts ranged between _I can't believe this is happening _to _Damn she's perfect. _Brooklyn's from _I love him _to _What am I doing?_

Their lips broke apart, both of their lungs begging for air. His forehead rested on hers, still feeling the sparks darting back and forth between the two's lips. Her lips formed a secret smile, one that only Cam got to see.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Cam smiled nervously, his hands still in her waist, "Seeing as your now my, well, girlfriend."

Brooklyn smirked, her bright blue eyes staring up at his own, "If that's your way of asking me out," she giggled, "Then yes, _boyfriend_."

"Oh gag," Carmen pushed herself between the hockey player and the figure skater, "There are children present."

Cam laughed, looking down at his little sister, "Remind me of this next time you have a boyfriend over," he winked, before snaking his arm back around Brooklyn's waist and following his parents out the doors of the stadium.

"Saunders is getting it tonight!" Dallas shouted to Owen with a smirk, fist bumping a grinning Luke as they watched the brunette's leave.

The Saunders family- plus the Chambers child climbed into the blue mini-van. Cam and Brooklyn in the very back. Her legs draped over his own, a smirk playing across her lips

Cam sent a smirk back to her, playing with her fingers. Lancing and unlacing the small pale ones from his large rough ones. He twisted the black rose ring she wore around her finger, smiling softly.

They were silent the ride from the ice rink to the Saunders home. Being wrapped up in their own thoughts of each other and the love songs playing softly from the radio behind them. The words of Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, and Katy Perry kept bringing small smiles to their faces.

Out the window crème colored houses flashed by as they rode through Cam's suburban neighborhood. They pulled into the driveway of the large two-story house, an Ice Hounds flag hanging proudly from the doorway. Brooklyn turned to Cam and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged, a smile on his lips.

Cam laughed as Carmen and Casper pushed past each other, rushing to get into the house. "They fight over the TV all the time," he explained to Brooklyn, helping her out of the car. His little siblings drove him crazy, but he couldn't help but love them.

On the inside, the Saunders home was larger then it looked. Chandeliers hung over the entrance and all the furniture in the house was antique. Brooklyn's hand ran over the steps banister, "Is your room up here?" she asked.

Cam nodded, "I bet you can't guess which one it is!" he smiled.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, deciding on the challenge as she ran up the steps. She glanced between all the doors. The hot pink door that read '_Girls only' _was obviously Carmen's room. The light blue door with Spongebob characters had to be Casper's. That left two doors. Brooklyn's glanced over the first door, painted a dark blue and read '_Hockey X-ing'_. The second was green and covered in pictures. Brooklyn walked closer to the green one, looking at all the pictures, "Cam?"

Cam was already halfway up the steps, "Have you guessed yet?" his smile faded when he saw her standing in front of _the _door. The door he hadn't been inside in forever. The door that hurt to see everyday.

"Who is this?" Brooklyn turned, holding a picture of two boys. Written on the back in cursive writing was, 'Campbell James and Caleb Justin'.

Cam bit his bottom lip, slowly taking the picture from her. "That was my brother, Caleb.. Or as he liked to be called Justin," he rolled his eyes slightly with a smile. "He was a hockey star, the best player in his league."

"What happened to him?"

"Last year," he started, already fighting tears, "He went out with his friends to a party. We told him to make sure whoever was driving him home was okay enough to drive. I called him to double check and as soon as I hung up the phone.."

Brooklyn leaned forward, wiping the tear Cam hadn't felt. "Cam.. I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"The next morning the police came to us," Cam continued, "And told us he was found. He and three others were found dead. Crashed full on into a tree."

Brooklyn pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry Cam," she whispered again into his shoulder.

"That's why I play hockey. Not because I want to. Just for him," he sighed, letting his arms go around Brooklyn's waist, "Thanks."

She smiled, pulling away, "Your welcome," she smirked, "I guess I know which room is yours now," she leaned back against the dark blue door, her hand resting on the knob, "Do I get to enter?"

Cam chuckled, "If you dare Chambers," he smirked, sliding his hands in his jacket pockets.

Brooklyn slid the door open and took in the trophy covered walls, "Mila Kunis? Really?" she giggled, noticing one of the posters on his wall as she made her was around the room. She sat on his bed, glancing at the photos that covered the walls, "Hey, I remember this." she touched a photo, a group of young kids standing in front of the Avon Theatre.

"First grade field trip," Cam stated, sitting beside her. He smiled down at the photo. On one side was he, Dallas, and a few other boys all making smirking at the camera, arms around each others shoulders. On the other side of the photo was a girl with a wild mop of curly brown hair, glaring at the boys.

She grinned, "Why is this on your wall?" she ran her finger over the picture of six year old self, glaring at the boys that she'd grown up with.

Cam bit his lip, "because it was the day I fell in love with you," he mumbled. "When we were watching the performances and I tried to put my arm around you, and you hit me." he blushed, "I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain."

"I only hit you because I liked you," she smiled, "Plus your reaction was funny," she smirked, mocking Cam, "Miss Winters! Brooklyn Chambers just hit me and it huurt!" she laughed.

Cam laughed with her, at the fact that she still remembered the day. He was truly crazy about this girl. She was one thing he never wanted to loose. Their laughter slowly faded as he leaned in to kiss her once again, they're bodies falling back on the bed.

"Campbell! Dinner!" his mother called from downstairs.

Brooklyn shot up from the bed, "I should really be getting home," she mumbled, running a hand through her curls.

"Let me walk you home?" Cam sat up slowly, looking up at her.

"No, you have a dinner to attend, I'll be fine by myself." she rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning down to peck his lips softly, "I have a family too you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Cam stood, sliding his jacket off and placing it over her shoulders. "Call me tomorrow?" he began as he walked down the steps.

Brooklyn trailed behind him, a smile on her lips, "Of course," she beamed at him as she reached the door, "See you around, stud." she winked and disappeared behind the closed door.

Cam smiled leaning against the door, completely lovestruck for a moment. Brooklyn Chambers, the girl he'd been in love sense he was seven, was finally his. And he had made the shot that brought his own hockey team the champion title. Nothing could ruin his mood. He made his way into the dining room, smiling brightly at his family, "Looks good ma," he smiled softly at her before taking his place at the table.

"Someone's happy," grumbled Carmen, glaring up at him.

"What's her problem?"

Cam's father sighed, "I guess now's a better time then ever," he sat his fork down and looked up at his son. The boy that was a splitting image of himself at fifteen. "You and the rest of the Ice Hounds team have to move."

The young boy raised his eyebrows at his father, "Whatddya mean?" he asked over a mouthful of turkey.

"The coach informed all of us after the game that the teams grades have been slipping," his father rolled his eyes slightly, "The principle of Milligan's school offered to take you students in and focus more on your studies and still get to play. But, all of us families can't just pack up and move. You kids are going to live with regular students homes. You'll be living with.." the eldest Saunders paused, and stood, shuffling through papers on the table, "Elijah Goldsworthy."

By now Cam had lost his appetite. "What? No!" Cam stood with annoyance, "Everything in my life was finally going right and this happens. I'm not going, and no one can make me!" and with that he stormed out of the house, leaving his family shocked and confused behind.

**A/N: So this cleared up Cam's story a little bit for everyone. Also, I know Cam isn't living with Eli but I thought it'd be cool if he was. A lot of Cam and Maya's original storyline will be re-written by the way. Thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
